ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus of Gaga/The Fame/Videos
''Disco Bra'', ca. 2007 The Disco Bra was created by Lady Gaga in 2007. The bra is made of mirror and glued in a similar fashion as a "Disco Ball". She debuted the bra in 2007 at either a Semi Precious Weapons show in 2007 or her performance with Lady Starlight at Lollapalooza in August. During her interview with Oprah on the The Oprah Winfrey Show in 2010, Gaga was shown backstage with her props with one being this bra. The Disco Bra was worn so far more than 8 times and was seen for the last time in 2010. (Worn again for interview in March of 'o9 {C} Gaga-Starlight-Lollapalooza.jpg|Lollapalooza (Aug 4, 2007) 07-10-11.jpg|(Oct 11, 2007) Disco Bra.jpg|"Just Dance" (Mar 31, 2008) 4-19-08 Spring Break Pool Party 002.jpg|Spring Break Pool Party (Apr 19, 2008) 20_gaga.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater ver. (Dec 21-22, 2009) 3-8-09 Katsuya Restaurant 002.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 008.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg|(Mar 22, 2009) 5-10-09 The Endfest 2.jpg|(May 10, 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 004.jpg|(Jun 26, 2009) Normal 045.jpg|Lollapalooza (Aug 6, 2010) iPod Glasses, 2008 One of Lady Gaga's more well known props is her iPod LCD Glasses, with them being prominently used in performances, music videos, and in her concert films. These glasses consist of two LCD screens, made from a iPod Classics. The glasses work by connecting an iPod to a composite cord in the glasses which then sends to the LCD screen 'lenses' whatever the source iPod is playing. They inspired the GL20 Camera Glasses. Include JD Promo Tour, all TV performance, New Kids, etc 7-18-08 StyleNite 001.jpg LCD.png|Book of Gaga (2009) 8-31-08 Café Opera 002.jpg|Just Dance Promo Tour (2008) IPod_Glasses.png|So You Think You Can Dance (2008) IPod Glasses 01.jpg|"Poker Face" (Oct, 2008) IPod Glasses 02.jpg|"The Fame: Part 1" (Jul, 2008) IPod Glasses 04.jpg|MuchOnDemand (Aug, 2009) IPod Glasses 05.jpg IPod Glasses 03.jpg|Doll Domination Tour (2009) 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 001.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) Mirror Mask, 2008 The Mirror Mask made it's first debut in Lady Gaga's music video for "Poker Face". Since then, she has worn it during her live performances including The Fame Ball Tour ("Paparazzi"), and her festival performances in 2009. Broke around July of 2009. Brought in Vietnam (source: HoG/Blog PKMV-006.jpg|"Poker Face" (Oct 3, 2008) 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 001.jpg|(Oct 28, 2008) Gaga mirrored Mask.jpg|The Fame Ball (2009) Isleofmtvgaga2.png|Isle of MTV Malta (July, 2009) Gagav 515.jpg|Summer Sonic (Aug 7-8, 2009) Poker Facer Suit, 2008 The Poker Face Suit is a custom made outfit designed by Lady Gaga, for the music video for "Poker Face". The outfit was created in electric blue, golden, and black. Leading on from the Black Crystal Catsuit, the almost aqua latex one-piece, with darker fringing, is paired with matching peek-toe heels and finger gloves. This also appears alongside the iPod LCD Glasses. The black version of the suit was used on some of her live performance around October of 2008. {C} Lady Gaga's Poker Face suit sketch.jpg PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png Poker Face-Still.jpg|"Poker Face" 181937_139562739440599_100001606209816_245765_82876_n.jpg 163604_479951971606_217588146606_6287166_3587942_n.jpg 09~2.jpg|Lady Gaga wearing Versace Model 465 glasses 269684_105244972907412_100002657290888_28575_3471187_n.jpg FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|Black version October 31 2008 001.jpg 12-11-08 Mitch Weiss 001.jpg|Mitch Weiss (Dec 11, 2008) Black suit with crystal, 2008 The Black Crystal Catsuit is an outfit made after a design by Lady Gaga for the music video for "Poker Face". The suit is comprised of latex, and the same crystal structures Gaga sports in earlier instances. The catsuit is paired with the Mirrored Mask, with a latex head scarf. Matched with the suit are black latex peek-toe heels and finger gloves. This costume projects glamor, the ideas of female sexuality, and it reflects upon the ideas of "masking ourselves", and the truth. In this case, ones' sexuality. In all, the outfit brings together icons of feminine fashion such as the heel and cat suit, images of the Asian-esque warrior, as well as common theatrical materials, such as mirrors and glitter. (Add Appearances) Seen without the crystals. Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg 10-3-08 Meeno 003.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 08.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 02.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 06.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 03.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 04.jpg 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg 09-01-09 Leaving the BBC Radio 1 Studios in London.jpg Monsters jumpsuits and pods The Monster Pods are medium-sized capsules used in the music video for Bad Romance at the beginning of the video after the introduction. The pods are completely white, except for Lady Gaga's, which has the trademark cross (†) and "Monster" written on it. The pods resemble the shape of coffins, but they are round and are built in the shape of an oval. {C} Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 011.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 010.jpg Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 009.jpg